vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitmore Hospital
Whitmore Hospital is a medical center which is part of Whitmore College. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Elena and Liam were volunteering here under the tutelage of Jo Laughlin. In Black Hole Sun, Alaric brought Jeremy after getting drunk. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Alaric kissed Jo. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Elena volunteered at the hospital. Jo told her that she knows that her and Alaric are vampires and Elena managed to figure out that Jo is a a witch. Alaric was later admitted into the hospital after crossing the town boarder. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Damon visited Alaric in the hospital. A fundraiser party occurred that day so Alaric was released. Elizabeth Forbes was later admitted after suffering a concussion. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai kidnapped Jo from the hospital. Sheriff Forbes was later admitted after fainting. It was revealed that she has cancer. In Woke Up With a Monster, Elizabeth Forbes was released from the hospital. In Prayer For the Dying, Colin Phelps was admitted after Caroline fed him vampire blood which actually sped the cancer. She did the same to her mom, which is why she was admitted again. Colin was later mercy killed by Damon. In Let Her Go, Jo and Alaric talked about her magic. In The Downward Spiral, Caroline compelled Liam to kill Sarah Nelson. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Sarah was admitted to the hospital. She was later visited by Lorenzo St. John who revealed her real surname. In I Never Could Love Like That, after Stefan and Caroline's killing spree, several humans were admitted into to hospital, including Matt and Tyler. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Bonnie and Elena surprised Jo with a bachelorette party. |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Alaric visited the morgue and paid the assistant to keep Josette Laughlin's body. In Never Let Me Go, Alaric experimented with the Phoenix Stone. In Age of Innocence, Alaric showed Bonnie Jo's body in the morgue and asked her to help him bring her back to life. Later Valerie killed Oscar after he revealed to her that he knows where Julian. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, assistant warned Alaric that his wife's body can stay for only one more day. Bonnie later brought "Oscar" back to life using the Phoenix Stone. She has also managed to bring "Josette Laughlin" back to life using the same stone. In Mommie Dearest, Caroline found out that she's carrying Alaric's babies. The hospital got decorated for the Christmas holidays. Nora decided to give presents to the children in the hospital, when she was visited by Mary Louise. In Postcards from the Edge, Caroline was admitted after fainting. It was revealed by Valerie that the babies are feeding on her. Caroline gave birth to Josie and Lizzie in This Woman's Work. Bonnie was admitted in Moonlight on the Bayou after Tyler threw her on the glass in the Armory. Damon visited her in the following episode. Staff 6X04-39-Jo.jpg|Josette Laughlin † (Doctor)|link=Josette Laughlin Liam-S6.jpg|Liam Davis (former volunteer)|link=Liam Davis Elena-S6.jpg|Elena Gilbert (former volunteer)|link=Elena Gilbert Female-Doctor.png|Female Doctor |link=Season Six Minor Characters#Christmas Through Your Eyes Male-Doctor.png|Male Doctor|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Christmas Through Your Eyes Doctor-612.png|Doctor|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Prayer For the Dying Unknown.jpg|Nurse|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Prayer For the Dying Med_Tech.jpg|Med tech|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Waitress-706.jpg|Laura Homested (Jo's intern)|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Best Served Cold Doctor-707.jpg|Doctor|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Mommie Dearest Appearances ;Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' ;Season 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' Gallery Whitmorehospital6x01.png 6X04-16-AlaricJeremy.jpg Hospital-6x04.png 6X04-40.jpg Hospital-6x04-01.png Ric-Jo-6x04.png 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X06-31-Elena.jpg 6X06-33-Jo.jpg 6X06-35-Jo.jpg 6X06-59-ElenaJo.jpg ElenaJo6x06.png 6X06-103-Alaric.jpg 6X06-107-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-8-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-103-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-105-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-1-Jo.jpg 6X10-3-Jo.jpg 6X10-135-CarolineLiz.jpg Caroline-with-liz-in-hospital.png Caroline-crying-on-stefan.png Liz-in-hospital.png TVD610A_0379b_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg 6X11-11-DamonLiz.jpg 6X11-12-Liz.jpg 6X11-14-LizCarolineDamon.jpg 6X12-21-Jo.jpg 6X12-26-ElenaDamonJoStefan.jp 6X12-30-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X12-36-Liz.jpg 6X12-46-Jo.jpg 6X12-52-Liz.jpg 6X12-80-KaiLizElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-86-KaiJo.jpg 6X15-55-AlaricJo.png 6X16-87-LiamSarah.jpg 6X17-15-AlaricJo.jpg 6X17-11-Sarah.jpg 6X17-108-JoAlaric.jpg 6X18-40-JoElena.png 6X18-98-TylerMatt.png 6X18-113-Matt.png 6X20-3-ElenaBonnieJo.png morgue.png 7X02-129-Alaric.jpg 7X03-127-Oscar.jpg 7x03-hospital01.png 7x03-hospital02.png 7x04-hospital-01.png 7x04-hospital-02.png 7x04-hospital-03.png 7X07-133-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-58-Nora.jpg 7X09-66-Nora.jpg 7X09-107-Valerie.jpg 7x09-hospital01.png 7x09-hospital02.png 7x09-hospital03.png 712-031-Caroline.jpg See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Whitmore Family Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls Category:Hospitals